Avengers Assemble (TV Series)
| next = }} Avengers Assemble is a television series from Marvel Animation. It is the third series to be produced exclusively from Marvel Entertainment after and . It is the third series to feature the Avengers after and . Story and form the forcing the to once again assemble who are joined by newcomer . Background There were rumors circulation for months that Marvel would cancel and replace it with another Avengers series. A press release was released announcing that the series would not be renewed for a third season, though Marvel denied this. The same release announced Avengers Assemble for release in 2013. It was rumored to air on Cartoon Network rather than Disney XD, though this was unlikely given that The Walt Disney Company owns Marvel. When asked about airing on XD, Jeph Loeb stated, "I think the best answer for that would be, 'Wouldn't that be fantastic?'" Avengers EMH Officially Cancelled, to be replaced by Avengers Assemble at Marvel TV News On June 12, 2012 the series was officially announced, spelling the end to . Earth's Mightiest Heroes had only fifty-two episodes ordered, the two seasons, and Marvel chose not to order beyond that. That series would finish in late 2012 or early 2013 with the new series beginning in 2013 along with . The series will be produced completely in-house along with and . New "Marvel's Avengers Assemble" Cartoon Confirmed, Current "Avengers" Series To End at Marvel Animation Age Joe Quesdada said, "We've got the very best talent possible and we're allowing them the leeway to create the best stories possible. We're not reinventing the wheel here, we're just looking at what we've done successfully and applying that now to a new division of Marvel." Loeb saw this as a major step forward for Marvel in maintaining creative control over their characters as well as pushing the boundaries of animation. He stated that this would echo the tone and feel of the movie. However, it would not skew towards older audiences but feature "that kind of gigantic action and interacting among the characters." Eric Radomsky was put in charge of the production. Loeb claimed it was because Radonmsky was present whenever there was a significant leap in animation, such as ''Batman: The Animated Series''. Exclusive: Marvel Assembles New Animated Series for the Hulk and Avengers at TV Guide Cast : The roster showed the same line-up as ''The Avengers'' film with Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye though they added Falcon. Loeb and Quesada stressed that the line-up was to match the Marvel Cinematic Universe, fueling rumors that Falcon would appear in the sequel to ''Captain America: The First Avenger''. Marvel Confirms New Avengers Assemble Animated Series at IGN.com Falcon is meant to be the eyes of the audience. Quesada said, "He's a new member of the Avengers so he's walking through our stories wide-eyed and with wonder and amazed to be a part of it. He's a little younger than the rest of the cast and a little greener, so he adds an interesting dimension to the team that we think will play really well with the audience." Continuity While there has been no official word yet, characters have been played by the same voice actors across , , , , and as part of the Marvel Animation Universe. However, the fifth season is set in the same universe as . and appear in the episode, . Robbie Daymond and Alistair Duncan reprised their roles as Spider-Man and Vulture, respectively. "The Vibranium Curtain, Part Two" also uses Spider-Man and Vulture's character designs from Spider-Man, instead of their designs from . Animation Loeb said that the animation would be similar to in that it would be a combination of traditional 2D and computer generated imagery. Episodes *Avengers Assemble Season One *Avengers Assemble Season Two *Avengers Assemble Season Three *Avengers Assemble Season Four *Avengers Assemble Season Five The two part premiere appeared as a sneak preview on May 26th, 2013. The series began regular airings on July 7th, 2013. Reception Rotten Tomatoes ranked the series among its top one-hundred superhero series with this series at fifty-eight above at one-hundred at eighty-nine, at eighty-six, at eighty-three, at seventy-three, at sixty-nine, at sixty-eight, at sixty-six, at sixty-four and below at fifty-five, at fifty-one, at forty-eight, at forty-six, at forty, at nineteen, and at five.100 Best Superhero TV Shows of All Time at Rotten Tomatoes References External Links *Marvel Kids *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *Marvel's Avengers Assemble Wiki Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Marvel Animation Universe